


Blanc Rewrite - CRACK

by LittleBubblesBlue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Oneshot, Revised Chat Blanc... sorta, Wut r tags, aaalll crack, lolol, super short, written by a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBubblesBlue/pseuds/LittleBubblesBlue
Summary: This is a short thing written as a joke by a close friend of mine - in reply to the Chat Blanc episode - and she's given me permission to post it! It's hardly coherent but I think it's hilarious and hopefully you will, too. Enjoy! XD
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Blanc Rewrite - CRACK

**Author's Note:**

> ~No edits have been made to this piece~

“Mom wait real quick, could I go study at Adrien’s tomorrow we have this big history test coming and if I don’t find somebody to study with I’m going to forget what I’m studying and then I’m going to do super bad and then I won’t get a good grade and then I won’t be able to get into a good college and then-”

“Marinette, I understand,” Mrs. Dupen-Chang said with a chuckle, “but why Adrien’s? It’s plain as day you like the boy and just as much so how you can barely utter a word around him.”

“Well, um, Alya, will be over, too, yeah, so, it won’t be too bad,” Marinette told her knowing full well it would just be the two of them.

Meanwhile, Mr. Agreste sat in his office fuming,  _ Adrien, with that baker girl??!! What a complete and utter joke! This cannot be happening. I need to go find a pillow to scream into. Emilie, she doesn’t deserve our Adrien no one does. Lila didn’t serve her purpose at all. I just had an Aha moment EEEEEEE (that was a little girl scream). _ Nat, “I just had the perfect idea,” he said with an evil grin, “Call Adrien to me please A to the S A P.” Natalie nodded and came back with Adrien in less than five minutes (yes she’s that fast, who are you kidding she is a feaking god)

“Adrien I’ve decided no mas school. Instead, you’ll be homeschooled and will be taking the same classes as Kagami and Lila will pop in every once in a while to make sure you don’t get too lonely, but no one else deserves you.”

Adrien with a quiet expressionless face, walks up to his father and screams (imagine an anime character), “NO I WILL NEVER!” and slaps his father square on the cheek, sprinting away, stealing away and driving their silver car, ditching it in the river, turning into Chat Noir, then running away to Marinette’s roof softly knocking on her top hatch and transforms back into himself. 

Marinette had been humming to herself when she heard a knock on her top hatch curious, she opened it ever so slightly and saw an out of breath, exhilarated Adrien looking down at her. 

“Chica, lisssttten. I just ran away from home because my father is trying to make me be homeschooled again and I just can’t. Plus that more still seeing Lila and not ever seeing you and-and I just couldn’t do that.”

Marinette both touched and bewildered, said she would run away with Adrien if he was Chat Noir, smiling he showed her his ring and beaming back she showed him her earrings. Together they ran away to a little cookie cutter apartment, homeschooled with each other and fought off evil together whenever need be. Marinette’s parents were told where they were within a week and found their actions very touching, being suckers for romance themselves and eventually they told Alya and Nino where they were. They stayed in the apartment for three years, working under false names at the bakery and once they turned eighteen Adrien apologized to his dad, while announcing that he would be marrying Marinette in one week. Mr. Agreste, devastated from Adrien leaving him, gave up being Hawkmoth and Natalie took up the mantle, buuuuuttttttt she couldn’t bear seeing Mr. Agreste in his current state and then Lila said okay I’ll show you two ninnies how it’s really done. And to this day, Ladybug and Chat Noir are forever together kicking Violet Butterfly’s (Lila considers herself above the name of her predecessors) hiney on the daily.


End file.
